CC-1058 "Ramikad"
"It's better fighting for what you believe in, than dying for a cause other people tell you to fight for."-Ramikad Galaxywave "Look out!" The explosion shook the ground as the Republic Commandos took cover. I had never seen such a determined squad. Even when they were badly injured, they pushed forward. Although, I had pointed out many flaws in their individual minds. Fraul was the leader, and like all leaders, he was expected to take charge when the squad needed his guide and leadership. Redge was a terrible shot seeing his accuracy on the blaster range. But his real problem was simply showing some aggression. Jev, the sarcastic ''di'kut,'' was always making jokes and being some sort of weird insanity that I never thought I'd want to punch more during this war. However, he needs to cut back on jokes and be more serious in life. And the last one: Galaxywave. He's alright for a shiny boy. He calls himself Ramikad Galaxywave at times. I'll never understand why. Like the others, he has a major flaw that stands out beyond every clone I've ever seen. He needs to be more... certain about what to do in situations that overwelm most people. But he's not like most, he should be doing fine under pressure. I had to end the training simulation early before I let things go too far. If this squad doesn't learn their mistakes soon, I'm not the one to blame if they die. I care for them, yes, but they need to understand that war is living ''haran for us clones. '' ~N-11's description of Beta squad during training. Prolouge RC 1058, Galaxywave, was one of the 36 clones in a "defective" batch. The Kaminoans saw all 36 of them as failed projects that need to be destroyed. Galaxywave watched as his brothers were killed and felt rage against the Kaminoans - not because he was altered to have no childhood but a longer adult life, but because he felt his brothers needed to be avenged. He wanted more than pay-back like a simple prank here and there: he wanted vengeance. When it was his turn to be exterminated, he fought back instead. It was remarkable for a boy that was relatively only five years old to clone standards. The only reason the Kaminoans thought this batch was defective was that there was no use to have long lasting clones in a war that would kill them all eventually. When the Kaminoans saw his rebellion against being terminated, they decided to add him to one of the many Republic Commandos that would be trained by several Mandalorians and other people know as the Cuy'val Dar, "those who no longer exsist." Galaxywave was assigned to Rav Bralor. It was nice to know that someone cared for you and taught you how to stay alive at the same time. One day, Bralor was talking about Mando'a. Galaxywave heard her say something about him in the language, but he didn't understand what "Kaysh shu'shuk" meant. He picked up a few more words every-now-and-then, but there was one word that stood out to him most: ramikad. It meant commando, but Galaxywave liked the word so much, he wanted it to be a part of his name. As silly as it sounded to everyone many years later, he never regreted doing so. The Squad "You requested to see me Sarg?" Ramikad Galaxywave said. Rav Bralor, who was staring out of the window into a vast stormy sky, turned around to see her soldier's face. "Yes, I'd like you to meet Beta squad," said Bralor. Three Commandos stepped out and stood at attention. "Meet your new squad." Galaxywave looked at the three Commandos curiously. He had never seen another Commando before. The one on the far right stepped up and introduced himself. "I'm RC-1129," he said. The one on the left spoke up. "We call him Fraul. I'm Redge, and that's Jev." Galaxywave watched Rav disappear out the door, then he introduced himself with his squad and together they decided who had what rank and specialty in the squad. Redge on sniper, Fraul as the leader, Jev as the medic, and Galaxywave on demolitions. "War has begun" We landed our troops just close enought to their escaping crafts. This was my first mission as a Commando and we were all being used as infantry even though we were supposed to be Special Ops. I had my doubts about this, but my squad pushed forward. I could hear every blast, every shot that was made by the others... I could even hear their screams. Every loud and painful sounding death was picked up by my helmet systems: both external and internal. I had tried comming my squad dozens of times, but they never answered. Our mission as a squad was to attack several specific targets housing the cowardly Geonosians. We got up to the main wall, relieved that everyone was still alive... but that's where the little bits of chaos and haran ambushed us into a death-game. I tried to motion everyone to stay clear, but I had already pulled the plug for the demo-charges. The whole spire and cave collapsed upon us. I, however, was one to survive to tell the tale that Geonosis had laid for us. There was one other who survived the collapse of the rocks and boulders: Redge. He was one of my favorites, but I could see in his eyes that he was near death. I had been severely wounded, and so I called an evac for Redge and I. The battles were still going on: the battle inside Redge to survive and the battle for the others to win. I hadn't thought about how much I cared for Redge until we got aboard that larty. His breathing was faint, and I was puffing heavily, panting over the fact that I had already lost two of my brothers. Redge was the last one I could call ner vod. No other clone was like me. I was a failure to the Kaminoans, and only a miracle had saved my life. I just hoped Redge would have the same luck as I had that day once we got back to the ship. I watched as Redge was being put into a bacta tank to heal. I'm no medic, but I was pretty sure that bacta wouldn't heal something that makes it harder to breathe. The next few hours were surveyed with watching the ground battle from within a small transparasteel window that separated haran and I by a few centimeters. I kept checking behind me to make sure Redge was still alive, but I must have got caught up in the fact the battle was nearly ours. Only a few moments after that, I saw a medical droid drain the blue liquid out of the tank and wrap up Redge in a nicely made cloth. At first, I had tried to reason with the droid to keep him in the bacta tank, but the di'kut just pushed the lifeless body out of the room. I was alone in that darkness for many hours, only plotting my vengeance for every last droid and Geonosian that would ever be made. I knew that was a long-shot if I ever saw one, but that only made me become a better soldier in the many battles that would come because war... had only just begun... Battle of Rhen Var Ramikad Galaxywave was soon going to free-fell into the icy world of Rhen Var to find and evacuate a Jedi Commander. "Who am I finding again, General Windu?" Galaxywave said. "You're going to locate a downed gunship near the harbors," Mace Windu said,"but your main objective is to see if Padawan Juley survived the crash. If you find any other survivors, get them to the outpost so that we can get them off this planet. Any other questions?" The trooper was silent. "Good, now move out, and may the Force be with you." Galaxywave jumped down as the doors parted and felt the nipping of the cold winds blow freely through his armor plating. Galaxywave soon found the ship and began to see a small figure. It looked to be female. He strolled up to her to introduce himself. "So, you are my ride home?" Juley said. "I can just leave you here you know," Galaxywave said. "Are there any other survivors?" Galaxywave asked the question as if he already knew the answer. "No, but I haven't been eating their bodies since there was nothing left," Juley replied. "Yeah, cause that would just be canibalism," Galaxywave said. The Jedi and Commando walked up to the fire the Padawan had made. They talked amongst themselves and decided to head out. The walk through the blizzard came to an end once they both reached the gunships. They were then evacuated from the frozen wasteland. Assault on Ryloth "This has to be the most boring assignment we've gotten yet," Caper said. The other Commandos nodded in agreement. They were told to bring in supplies to a nearby village and they would stay there for only one night until they headed out the next morning. When they arrived at the town, there were only a few families there. On the side of the dirt path, a Twi'lek child was weeping with her head on her arms. Galaxywave held up his hand as a signal for the group to hault. He knelt down in front of the girl and took off his helmet. The child looked up at his face and flung her arms around him. The others laughed their heads off. Galaxywave ignored them for the moment and gave the child a hug. Then, he told the child to stay there, while he bought something from one of the shops with some credits a friend managed to give him. What he bought, was a little doll that had a Republic symbol on it's chest. It looked like a small Twi'lek wearing a clone military suit. When he gave the toy to the girl she hugged him again. The troops didn't laugh this time. They understood now that the girl had lost everything, including her family. "Hey, Galaxywave, time to head out," Caper said. "I'll meet you guys there," Galaxywave replied. "We're not going to leave a man behind," someone joked. The child then disapeared and the patrol moved on. They successfully completed the mission and the troops relaxed for the rest of the time on Ryloth. Battle of Kamino (CW) "So, we're going to see the di'kutla Kaminoans?" Caper said. It had been a good few weeks after Ryloth. Galaxywave was frustrated now that his true squad was still dead. If Walon Vau had trained them, then maybe their leader would be alive still. But no, they weren't abused only to be taught how to survive, they were cared for (not as much as Kal Skirata did with his Nulls, but they were still cared about). Caper was piloting the shuttle to the landing pad. "And we're going to have to walk in? And get soaked in the stupid rain?" "No, we're going to be wearing our armor, Cap'ika," Galaxywave said. "Gee, that conforts me..." Kole Magwind replied. As a safety precaution, they had been ordered to stay on Kamino due to a pending Separatist invasion. "You can thank Skywalker, Kenobi, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and the rest of the crew who helped for having to return to our home of haran," Caper's voice said over the innercomm. Jedi Knight Juley was making her way to where Kole and Galaxywave were sitting. When she came in, she was wearing Katarn armor, just like the rest of the squad. "Can she be one of us commandos?" Kole asked. "What do you think? Of course not, she's got better things to do than hang around us," Galaxywave said. The squad was settled in and the next day was the attack. The space battle began like any ordinary battle. But when debri started falling, trident drills started pounding Tipoca city. Galaxywave was separated from the squad in the panic. He decided to start taking out the aqua droids and tridents first. He started down the halls and eventually met up with Commander Colt. He and a few other troops were holding off against battle droids. Galaxywave joined in for a while. He fired a few blasts from his Deece and a few B1s fell. When he looked back at Colt and the troops, he saw them waving him back to their location. "RC-ten fifty-eight, get back to the main hangar, I hear they could use more help than us right now," Colt said. "But what about you and these guys?" Galaxywave protested. "We'll be fine," one of the troopers said. Just then, a large explosion shook the place and standing in the hall was none other than General Grievous. Colt stared for a moment before shooing Galaxywave off. When he got to the main hangar, most of the clones and droids were dead. They were now trying to get rid of the trident drills. It took no time at all, with a few anti-armor rounds and a dozen grenades, Galaxywave blew out two tridents. The hangar was now secure, and Kamino would be safe from the Seppies for a long time to come. Battle of Umbara "One who fights for himself is strong, but one who fights for others is stronger." -Captain Caper Umbara was a simple mission for Galaxywave, who was now the only one in RACU (Republic ARC Command Unit), a new squad being formed with help from Juley. All he and Juley had to do was take out three bunkers and four mobile heavy cannons in one of their air feilds. Fives, Rex, and Jesse told Galaxywave the story of how they lost so many men under Krell's command and how they eventually had to kill him for treason. It was interresting to hear that Jedi could just leave the Republic by just asking, but for a clone, you had to escape it. And that was what gave Galaxywave the idea of going AWOL to become a Mandalorian. He would stay in the GAR, but when the time came, he would leave the Republic behind. Battle of Dantooine "Either we all need to do the things that are right, or we all simply fail in life," -'Juley Skywalker' Plan of Attack The breifing was already boring. Galaxywave tuned in for a few moments, then tried to ignore them. He only listened to the important stuff. "Alright, the Separatists are using this natural rock formation as a bridge connection to attack us," Juley began. "If we can send a few troops on there, we might be able to destroy it before they send in their whole army." She looked at Galaxywave. He took the hint and got any volunteers from the trooper ranks. He tried to remember their names: Ewar, Bodd, and... Redge? It couldn't have been Redge. It was another clone, but with the same name. They were a nice bunch. Galaxywave picked up extra demo charges in case they failed a few times. He knew he would need some. One life for a thousand others "Squad come in," Ramikad Galaxywave said to his dead squad. The Seppies knew they were coming, and as a result, they got hit hard: three AAT's, several battalions of B1's and SBDs, and a few MTT's. Galaxywave had taken down one AAT, but he was surrounded by the enemy. It didn't take long until he eventually got hit in his left shoulder once, his right leg twice, and then once to his chest. Galaxywave was now lifeless on the rock bridge. The droids were now just meters from getting across and time was running out. He started to drag his body with his good arm to the nearest downed AAT and placed the demo charge on the fuel cells. There was no hope of escape so he shut his eyes inside his scarred helmet and pressed the remote. The bridge went up in a ball of flames and then to a mushroom cloud. The enemy never got across, but neither did he. Sacrifice and recovery "I want a rescue team out there now," Juley ordered. One of the stubborn admirals walked up to her and spoke. "What that trooper did was only a sacrifice," he said,"He doesn't need rescuing. That's what soldiers are meant for: fighting and dying for our cause." Well that was a bad move. Juley looked as if she would strangle him if she wanted to, but she had her mind elsewhere. The rescue team started removing the rubble, but so far they found nothing. Juley was sitting on one of the rocks. Just then she used the Force to lift the remaining large rocks out of the way. Galaxywave was unconcious, but he was alive at least. His legs were gone and he had several scars and burns all over the seared armor plating. Juley let out a sigh of relief and got Galaxywave a medical transport so he could recover. His sacrfice wasn't like any other solider's. His sacrifice not only saved the Republic forces, but the civilians on the planet as well. Carlac: Space, ground, and haran "Death is only another way of life waiting to be lived." -Kai Bauer, during the Battle of Felucia Now almost a year into the Clone Wars, Ramikad Galaxywave stepped onto the boarding ramp of the rusty-looking cruiser. From the stories he heard about it, the cruiser had been made entirely from scrap metal on Ord Mantell. This new cruiser was selected to patrol the areas near the Core Worlds: Dantooine, Coruscant, etc. His crew all saluted him as he explored the many rooms this new cruiser had. He spent the longest time in the auto turret defence mainframe and the reactor control rooms. These rooms plus the engine cooling tanks were the most vital parts inside every cruiser, even the Separatist's. Galaxywave decided to name this new capital ship the Accumulator since it was a collection of parts from around an entire planet. He was sure the job would get done now with his new fleet. The following day (or night) was hard to overcome. Galaxywave tossed and turned on his bed, which was unusual since he probably could sleep on the outside hull of the cruiser if he had too. He kept thinking what would happen to him when the Clone Wars ended. Would he be terminated like his original brothers? Would he be free to do whatever he wanted? He kept tossing and turning all throughout the night. What ''will ''happen to me? The alarm for him to wake up finally rang. Galaxywave, tired from many battles and countless hours of sleep missed, trudged to the bridge where he saw one of his troopers tending to a small electrical problem - a slight disabled power cord loosened - but he looked like he was trying to figure out how to reassemble an entire cruiser. He certainly wasn't a tech expert then. Galaxywave took the fussion cutter and welded the cables back together and sealed the panel tight. Then he nodded at the trooper and dragged his feet down to the hangar. All fighters were accounted for, and everything else was just a few meters from where it originally was. He sighed silently as he stomped his way back up to his quarters to get some more sleep. He wouldn't get much though. "Sound the alarm!" an officer demanded. Galaxywave hadn't even gotten an hour of sleep until he heard an incoming-ship-alerting system had blared into his ear. He put on his pilot helmet while he scrambled to the hangar. It was surprising to see Separatist fleets way out here. Either way, the battle had begun. Cannons firing, fighter pilots scrambling to their fighters, it was an all-out frenzy as the crew prepared for attack. Galaxywave looked around until he finally saw his customly made black stealth Y-wing. He only had it for two missions and yet he already started calling it Shadow-wing. With no gunner turret in the back, he was completely exposed to an ambush of fighters. But he still liked flying alone. The fighters flew off into the battle as the Republic fleet engaged a new type of formation - where the cruisers expose the bottoms of their hulls while swinging to one side to allow fighters to easily attack and also protect their main hull. Galaxywave swung his fighter out with his squad: Stealth Squadron. After they made contact with a few fighters, he had a pretty bold idea. "Stealth Squad, cover my tail end while I target their bridge," he said over the comms. "Copy that Commander. You always know how to make things go bang," one of the pilots relpied. The first few cruisers fell entirely too easily, but the captial ship was well protected and had huge defence cannons: turbo laser batteries. The Republic fleet would be crushed by just this one cruiser if they didn't do something soon. Stealth Squad's chat was only full of screams and yells as pilots and ships blew up or crashed into the Seppie's cruiser. Galaxywave turned off that comm chat after the last fighter was destroyed. Now he had no cover as he went for the bridge. That was beyond bold; it was pure recklessness. "Commander," a voice said,"Commander come in." Galaxywave awoke inside his damaged Y-wing, only to find that he was in the Separatist capital ship. He responded as quick as he could. "Admiral, get the fleet out of here, I'm going to have some fun with this bucket," he said. "Right away sir!" After that one last message, Galaxywave knew he was entirely alone aboard the enemy cruiser. He remembered about the reactor core, a deadly but useful way to keep a cruiser working. If a reactor core is destroyed, the entire capital ship implodes on itself to creat a large ball of destruction. That was enough to convince Galaxywave to head there first. He grabbed a rocket launcher, and a few thermal detonators as he dashed towards the reactor core. Then he blew that entire room apart. The alarms went on as he sprinted to the escape pods. He got inside one while he listened to the alerting system as it said: "Reactor core status critical, detonation imminent." Galaxywave laughed to himself as he pressed a few buttons and saw the cruiser blow apart from a distance. He sat in the chair as he looked down at the planet his pod was hurling towards. It was Carlac... The cold weather nipped at Galaxywave's bare skin like a strill with a Bantha bone. His armor had been torn to shreds in the crash landing. Thankfully, he lived. He remembered that he had just blown an entire Separatist capital ship to bits. However, he also remembered about the other frigates that were also shot down. Only one of them had actually been able to some-what make it to the surface with hostile droids still intact. Galaxywave, still shaken by the landing, started his long journey through the bitter snow. He heard rumors that a Mandalorian splinter group, Death Watch, was still occupying the planet. He would try to avoid them at all costs. But his main objective was to find the crashed ship, destroy all enemies still alive, and get a transport off this cold world of haran. Like any good clone - but he wasn't a good clone. Not in the least. He was probably another one of those defective Beta clones, his original batch. Even though they were long gone, Galaxywave was going to make however long they lived a nightmare to remember: for others... and himself. As the days soon lead into weeks and the weeks into months, Galaxywave had prepared himself to see if the Death Watch were hostiles. That was a grave mistake on his part. The Death Watch revolted against him, and they had chased him down until the Ming Po militia stepped in. They were reckless and flawed like any rebellious group was. Galaxywave almost pitied them. He chose to help them become warriors and defeat the Death Watch. They were put through the type of training Galaxywave had gone through when he was a Republic Commando. The Death Watch had already captured several of the Ming Po and the few bits of food on the planet. Galaxywave's militia would soon be put to work by removing them from the system. Galaxywave never thought he'd actually find it, but he did. A republic outpost had been established on Carlac to find that one ship that had been shot down far too long ago. It would be amazing if the droids that survived still were operating. Galaxywave's armor was covered in the disturbing colored snow. He rushed up to the first person he saw. It was General Plo Koon, one of the wisest and most powerful Jedi on the Council. Galaxywave soon was about to ask if he could get a transport off the planet, but the Jedi interrupted him by saying what had been the past. "You have done a great thing helping the natives rebel against the Death Watch," he said. "And because of this, you shall be staying here to keep up your efforts." Keep up his efforts? Galaxywave had already done enough by spending half an entire year on the frozen wasteland in ragged armor covered with burns and sear marks. Now he was going to stay here? "General Plo, with all do respect, I've suffered through haran just to get here," Galaxywave said,"now I'm supposed to keep suffering a painful and worthless death?" "You know more about this place than we do, I'm sure. And you have had better relations with the native militia. I'm certain you'll do fine." "So I'm going to stay here then? I can't even bring back a friend from Coruscant or something?" "I'm afraid so, and you'll be with my most trusted officer, Commander Wolffe..." The commander must have heard his name since he bolted right beside Plo Koon and stood at attention. Galaxywave saw it in his eyes - even though they were also blocked by a helmet - that he was one of the dreadful Alpha clones the Nulls had complained about so much back on Kamino. Galaxywave just walked away silently while Wolffe showed him to his quarters where a strange set of armor was lying down on the bed. It wasn't snow armor, but it had the Wolfpack symbol on it, a kama, two breathing filters, a backpack with range finder, and a grey color that looked familiar to his Commando armor. Wolffe left Galaxywave to the new armor. The new gear was definitely an improvement over the phase one gear, as they now called it. Even though the next few weeks would be tough, Galaxywave was going to be tougher with this armor. Death Watch: The True Mandalorian Warriors "I've seen warriors. I've seen cowards. I've even seen the ones who just didn't care. But no matter who they are, they've all got lives to live," -Wedge Fractalbreak Dantooine had proved to cost more than Ramikad had bargained for. His legs were now replaced by some mechanical evil that looked menacing, but also heroic. Since his full recovery, he chose to investigate a mysterious disappearance of several Republic officers and ships near Concordia. Why anyone had even bothered to navigate ships through a neutral zone, Galaxywave would never know. As he was dropped off near one of the mining facilities, he looked around only to see it abandoned except for the shiny new Mandalorian armor. It wasn't beskar'gam, but it was definitely Mando armor. He didn't stop to examine data file dates or even see if the mining machines even worked. Whoever was stealing stuff from the Republic was either Mandalorians who worked for the Separatists, or Death Watch. Galaxywave assumed the latter. Just as he was entering one of the main rooms, an armored female Mando rushed up to him to put him into a failed head-lock. Galaxywave spun around, blaster in one hand, while his other hand was in a fist. The girl backed off slowly, but she hesitated to move faster once she got into the dark tunnel. Galaxywave couldn't risk getting caught so he charged the woman head on, left arm bent towrds his chest, and rammed her. Galaxywave now understood why when he charged at droids people called him Ram. Or maybe it was because they were too lazy to say all of Ramikad. Either way he lived up to that title. The woman fell flat on her back while her helmet rolled into the darkness. She was... an intresting creature. She was human. Galaxywave shook his head as he raised the blaster and shot a bolt through her head. Oddly, he actually felt ''regret for killing an enemy. But he was a soldier; he was meant to kill. He thought about the parents and family members of that Mando as he moved on. Galaxywave awoke several hours later in a meeting room filled with helmeted men and women all with different armor and visor shapes. The men mainly had the standard T-shape, and the women had that weird Nite Owl visor. They were all staring at him now. "So, the Republic sent one of you ''kama-wearers to come see who has been doing the theft around here?" one of the Mandos said. "Come, have a drink. It's fresh tea. Should be tasty or else those cooks are getting it tonight." "Why are you being nice to me after I shot one of your kind?" Galaxywave asked. "We forgive our brothers and sisters, ner vod." "I'm not one of you. Jango might have been a Death Watch, and I might as well be a clone of him, but I'm not some ruthless individual who kills for pleasure." The tray of tea came in and everyone grabbed a cup. Galaxywave had no choice, but he wouldn't drink it. They all raised their glasses as if they were all about to say a long boring speech. "K'oyacyi!" they all said. It meant to stay alive, but in this case it was cheers. Galaxywave soon had his opinion of the Death Watch changed after seeing the 'captured' men being treated with care and helping around the base. Maybe the Death Watch weren't so bad after all. Battle of Coruscant Day 1 "Sound the alarm!" an ARC trooper barked. It was an Alpha ARC as far as Galaxywave was concerned. An attack on Coruscant was impossible, how could they have gotten in so easily? Triple Zero should have been well protected from attacks like these, unless... Palpatine. Yes, the Chancellor must of had something to do with this. With forces so spread thin across planets because of his commands, Coruscant was now going to be a hard place to fight on. Even if the civvies stayed out of it. The first day and second days, Galaxywave would help in the space battle. He got in an ARC-170 and flew off. This was much harder than flying a shuttle or gunship. It was fast and mauverable, something larties aren't known for. He spent the rest of the day and night flying the fighter and shooting down Vulture droids and Tri fighters. Day 2 "How you holding up in there Galaxywave?" one of the pilots asked. Galaxywave's co-pilot had taken over while he slept for a few minutes. The cockpit wasn't as comfortable as a bed or even a floor, but it provided more safety than either of those. The sound of more blasterfire was more intense than yesterday. "I'm fine," he said,"What did I miss?" "Oh nothing," the pilot said,"Except that the droids have made it to the surface." Galaxywave instantly flew back down to Arca Barracks, hopped out of the fighter, got a replacement pilot, and watched the fighter take off. The droids would be making their way to the Jedi Temple soon, but he overheard they were heading towards the Senate buildings. They weren't going after the people who faught for the Republic, they were going to attack the person who leads ''it. There was nothing to do about the ''di'kutla Chancellor now. If he died, that just meant the Jedi would grow stronger from their rage. He relaxed the rest of the day at Arca Barracks while everyone fretted about Coruscant being taken over by the Separatists. All remaining days were spent watching the chaos happen in Galactic City. Useless or Worthwhile (Battle of Ryloth) "You're nothing more than an ARC wanna-be. A di'kut. You'll never be like us and you'll never get back those legs either, mir'shebs." -One of the many Alpha ARCs taunting Ramikad Galaxywave before going into a fist fight. Ramikad Galaxywave was now sitting and staring out the bulkheads of the LAAT/i. After the invasion of Coruscant, he was transferred to Ryloth again in order to help thin out a potential Separatist supply base. Sure enough, MTT's and shuttles were going in and out of a small canyon beyond the Republic camp. Now that the Droid command ship was destroyed, the rest of the work was easy. Galaxywave's newly built cruiser, the Accumulator, lead the fleet in while the rest of the convoy transports were destroyed or captured. He still tried piecing together why everyone saw him as a Beta and not just a normal soldier. He was a beta though: extended life, rebellious thoughts, nothing like any of his brothers, not even his old squad that was also messed up. Either way he saw it, neither of those thoughts came out good. Battle of Vjun Bast Castle was a dark fortress created on a large rock spire on the acidic world of Vjun. Mainly Sith and other dark Force users went there. Now it had become a battlefield. The droids had already fleed the planet, but something else disturbed Juley, so Galaxywave was forced to stay. They wandered around for a few hours and eventually started to head back to the castle. Galaxywave's HUD comlink chirped and for a moment he thought an ARC trooper or Rav Bralor was going to get onto him for being late. But it wasn't either of them. It was a voice that sounded raspy and evil. "Execute Order 66," it said. From Galaxywave's memory from Orders 1-150, Order 66 was the order that said for all clones to exterminate the Jedi if they ever were caught staging a coup against the GAR. It was an order that didn't make sence to even have or give. However, his duty came first; no matter how bad the orders were. He lifted the DC-15 blaster he was holding, pushed it to Juley's back, and fired. Galaxywave felt a flush of relief as the blast hit the Jedi straight in her back. He didn't even regret it... No one'' is left behind "What happened?" Juley asked. Galaxywave had stunned her only to make her look dead when he tried to get her off the planet. He wasn't happy about his idea since it was a plan that only made sence as you went along. "I stunned you so none of my brothers would try to kill you," Galaxywave snarled,"We got an order to shoot every Jedi dead, but as you know me, I tend to not follow rules at all." "Where are we headed?" "Relax, I'm just bringing you to Mandalore. Somewhere in the woods." "Mandalore? Why there?" "Would you rather me dump you off on Mustafar?" "No..." "Besides, it's a great planet once you get to 'fit in' with the locals." "What do you mean 'fit in'?" "Mandalorians. They wear the armor, fight any outsider they don't like, and have great hospitality if you're one of them. Of course, it's going to mean you have to stop with your Force ''osik." "I have to wear the armor don't I?" "Sort of. You get the strongest, yet heaviest armor: beskar." The freighter landed in a dense forest with a wooden house that seemed to look like it could hold an entire crew of a cruiser. Galaxywave tossed Juley the armor he was explaining. Then, he started back up the ramp. "Where are you going?" Juley asked. "Back to the army," Galaxywave grunted. "You saved me from death, yet you'll go and abandon me now?" "No, you are fine with the armor, but my brothers don't have that kind of stuff, and I'll protect them until I run out of life. That's a promise." "Aren't you even considering getting married, having a family? Of course I will help you find someone and-" She was cut short by the sounds of engine drives humming to life. Galaxywave hated when people told him about having families, wives and all that junk. He knew the clone population far exceeded any females, and those who did get married were one in a million. Perhaps a billion thanks to the new clones from Centax. Galaxywave sighed as the transport headed back to Coruscant. It was then that he remembered what Rav Bralor had said about him: "Kaysh shu'shuk". And he finally knew what she meant: "He's a disaster". She was probably right, but Galaxywave still took it hard. He sat in the pilot's seat, dejected that everyone would see him only as a soldier or screw-up. Battle of Kamino (GW) The Clone Wars were long ended, and a new era had risen in it's place: the Galactic Civil War. As the first task Ramikad Galaxywave, now an Imperial stormtrooper, had to do was to help in the attack on Kamino, Tipoca City to be exact. This was the one chance he had to exact his revenge. The rain beat down on his new armor like when he was on Rhen Var. It was back to where his brothers, his family, were killed. Vengeance was now the one thing on Galaxywave's mind. Before he knew it, he was already inside while the traitorous clones fought off the Empire. A Kaminoan was standing at his desk, probably memorizing codes or DNA osik. Galaxywave took no hesitation to walk right up to him and wait there silently. The Kaminoan bent down to where his eyes were level with Galaxywave's. At that instant moment, Galaxywave head-butted the grey creep as hard as he could with a helmet on. Blood flew from the Kaminoan's nose while it scrambled to the computers. Galaxywave walked slowly up again and took a punch to the grey creature's chest. His vibroblade was ejected right at that moment, and more of the odd colored liquied oozed onto the floor. Galaxywave knew he had to end this soon, so he took out a sharp blade that he'd stole n from Imperial tech and swung at the Kaminoan's neck. The tall grey figure was now dead below his boot, and the blade had been snapped in the cutting. Galaxywave just stood there, thinking long and hard: what would he do now? The only reason he'd stayed in the army this long was to finally have revenge. And now that the Seppies were all finished and the Kaminoans all exterminated, there was nothing left for him to do in the Empire. It was then that he realized his "brothers" were defending their home, while the aruetyc stormtroopers kept pounding them all to their deaths. Galaxywave lost his thought when one of the clones ran inside, pointing a blaster at him. He stood his ground hard. Galaxywave just dropped his blaster and raised his hands in a surrendering pose. The clone looked puzzled for a second, then lowered his blaster. It was a long moment of silence as the clone apporached him cautiously. Galaxywave took the moment to remove his helmet to show he was a clone as well, but he also started to undo his pads while grabbing the nearest clone's armor plates and putting them on. The clone that had walked in was none other than formally Captain Caper, a clone leader who had been under the control of Juley back in the day. He was Juley's main clone assistant, but Galaxywave was mainly supposed to be assigned to Kai Bauer, a Jedi General well-known for his reckless tactics but also his effectiveness. Kai had been a good friend, but now that he was gone, Galaxywave focused to here and now. Caper stood there silently watching Galaxywave equip the clone armor. "Let's get going then..." Caper said, unsure about this. Mandalore With the fall of Kamino and the rise of the new Empire, Ramikad Galaxywave finally decided to become a Mandalorian. His armor was made from the scraps of his old ARC uniforms stripped of the plastic, plated with b'eskar' '(the mythical metal that has been rumored to be able to withstand a lightsaber), and coated with new paint. It was finally coming reality: Galaxywave was now becoming a real Mando'ad. Blue meant reliable, and that was true with Galaxywave's armor. He would of prefered red, but the meaning didn't go well. Blue looked simple, pleasant, and innocent; perfect for mercenary work. He started a Mandalorian village on an asteroid near Mandalore. The oxygen levels were perfectly balanced for survival, even though it's recommended to leave your buy'ce ''on when on the rock. There was a small farm, plenty of trees, a restuarant, some barracks, and a little shed next to the armory. It was the best anyone in these times would get to a peaceful area. However, he only let the real Mandalorians enter, not those frauds that put on armor and say they're a Mando. Galaxywave soon heard rumors of a new army standing to fight the new Empire. This was the good effect of gossip in the bar. The new army was called the Rebel Alliance, or Rebellion. This didn't concern Galaxywave until he found out that a few years ago, Mandalore allowed the new stormtroopers to mine for ''beskar. "Well, they'll never have true beskar'gam (iron skin) now will they?" The Empire I never thought I'd ever set foot inside this insane army again, but here I was standing in front of anotherofficer who looked as ticked off as a Bantha with a Tusken Raider riding on top. The officer was looking me over, and my helmet was knocked away at least a few meters. This officer was what we'd call back home a di'kut. He'd done the wrong thing of taking the buy'ce off my head and throwing it beside him. It must have rolled off with the clatter of those dreaded Stormtrooper boots. The armor looked decent and comfortable, but from what I've seen back on Kamino, that armor ain't good for anything. It's just plastic as far as anyone is concerned! I stood perfectly still. If the officer had come by a few seconds later, he might of mistaken me for a new statue that someone put beskar'gam over. The only things moving were my eyes as I stared down the Imperial troops, and my heart. It was beating to Heart-attack Mode as I called it during the Clone Wars. I'd often been in this state back on Geonosis and Kamino, but now it was different. This was an enemy looking at me as I had tried to load up the cargo. He had stopped me dead in my tracks when he asked for an ID. I refused, and so now I was still standing like a lifeless copy of a stone figure. The officer was pacing back and forth, but I still didn't let my guard down. Finally, the officer heard something and ran off. It was the loudest explosion I'd ever heard since my helmet was still on the ground. I looked over to where it had come from. One of the other freighters was in flames and smoke while a fire team was struggling to put it out. As much as I wanted to leave, I just had to stay to know who did this. An enemy of this Empire is any friend of mine, with the exception of the Jedi. I had been trying to put the term Jedi and Sith out of my mind, but those words are said pretty much everywhere I go now. I had to ask one of my clone brothers what was going on. I walked up to one of the figures in white armor who was taking his helmet off. I was going to just ask him some silly question about the Kaminoans, but it wasn't a clone. Not at all. It was some Rhodian who was bemused by the fire. I was furious. Either that guy stole that armor from a dead clone, or he stole pieces of it from many dead clones. Those were the only options. However when I asked him how he aquired that gear, he simply said he was a hired soldier ready to over-throw the Jedi. That was... strange to hear. I never heard of any mercenary soldier working for Palps since the first few days with the Cuy'val Dar. This guy was obviously not telling a lie when I saw him look at a Jedi corpse laying on the permacrete. I would have went to go see who it was for myself, but I couldn't bear it if it was one of my friends or even a brother. I heard shouts and commands coming from every direction. "Get those fires out!" "Check all the other ships!" "The traitor who did this is a female Jedi!" The last one caught my attention. I decided to see the body for myself now. When I walked over, I was about to slaughter ever one of those "hired troopers". It was a Mandalorian with a saber clung to her belt. The officers were moving in, pushing me aside as they hauled the corpse to some destination. I was definitely upset that they never bothered to even see if she was still alive or check a pulse or anything to revive her. I never knew that one, but I recall seeing a lot of female Mandalorians with the Nite Owl visor and symbols. None of them had orange ''armor color though. I watched the flames being put out as I went back to my freighter. If there was any group against this ''shabla ''army, I'd join it in a heart-beat... Death of the old era The Clone Wars had been long gone, many years back, but Galaxywave still thought and believed he was living in them still. It wasn't until the Mandalorians turned against the Empire that he remembered he was a clone. No, that terrible past had to be put behind. Caper was off somewhere doing whatever he could the help against the Empire (not on Mandalore obviously). Galaxywave soon met '''Talverd Skirata', a Mandalorian who agreed with Burn Skirata, to allow Ramikad into their squad. After a few weeks, Galaxywave left that squad. He remained alone for a while. He thought of names for kids he knew he'd never have: Haran, Ijaat, Aranov, Kyram. He continued that list until he ran out of Mando words. Life would be tough. Especially since he had a far longer life-span... Looking for a new life "Wedge, I'm not sure you get the point," I said,"I'm picky about women, let alone ever had to choose." I had been coming up with child names every few seconds, and one of my friends, Wedge Fractalbreak, seemed to have heard my thoughts or whatever it's called. He had suggested to get me a woman of my own since he and Juley were already married and living a happy life on their own. I tried to talk him out of it, but the poor lad kept going. He hadn't seen Juley for a couple of years and I was now helping what I hated most: jetiise. Now I don't hate the Rebellion, but allowing the di'kutla Jedi in here? That was like putting big holo-dots on where the weak points of your body are and saying: "Hey shoot at me!" I never really thought that through before this, but now I'm having second thoughts. Mandalorians don't get involved with wars unless it's between ourselves. Either Wedge is trying to do me a favor that I keep denying, or he really just wants another friend in the group we sort of have. Come to think of it, it's really just me and him now. Juley's been missing for some time, and I've been pretty busy with my village. Trade's been good, but fewer people are coming since I sort of rejected the idea of having aruetiise tour my town. "Mandalorians and clones only," I'd say to incoming craft. If they refused to leave, I shoot them down or take their cargo. Sometimes both. Well, life's been rough since Wedge introduced this whole idea of a "family". I know I've been pretty aloof lately, but this is rediculous. Anyways, I hope he gets out of this soon. I'm not truthfully sure about getting married to anyone anytime soon. ~Entry from Galaxywave's holo-book. Other data *Friends: Wedge Fractalbreak, juley skywalker, STRlKER NICESHOT, Griff Snowjunker, captain caper, kai bauer, Burn Skirata, Talverd Skirata, (add player name to list) [names mentioned in bio are in bold] *ARC commanding officer of: N/A *Status: Partially crippled from near death explosion with several scars all over *''Beskar'gam ''color: Blue *ARC trooper armor: grey or blue (There are two uniforms) *Weapons: DC-17 w/ anti-armor and sniper attachments, DC-15 side arm, DC-15 blaster, DC-15 blaster rifle, Mandalorian blaster, one faded blue and green lightsabers (collected as trophies after his first Jedi kill as a Mandalorian), and a rotary blaster cannon/mini-gun repeater. *Katarn armor color (Commando gear): Yellow visor, completely grey w/ darker shade of grey going down center and across the left chest plate (Technically a bland version of Boss or Gregor with a different visor color). *Family members: N/A *RACU status: N/A (No longer functioning) *Cruisers: the Assaulter (during first battle of Geonosis and first assault on Ryloth- where it originally got it's name) and the Accumulator (a collection of scrap metal found on Ord Mantell, and capital ship in Ramikad Galaxywave's fleet). *Failed squads: Ramikadyc Aliit, Aliit RAID (Ramikadyc And Independent Deathwatch), Aquila Squad. (More will probably be added to this section...) Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Rebellion Category:Mandalorian Category:Commando Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Wars Veteran